Stellar Classification
Just Like Planets, Stars Have Classifications as Well. Stars are extremely diverse and litter the night sky however some are brighter than others. Basic Star Classification Spectral Class Class P Class P stars are extremely hot and extremely rare stars. Often called Violet or Indigo Stars they are bright purple hued stars that are exceedingly rare and often become Quasistars or TZOs near the end of their extremely short lives before going Hypernova. Class O O class stars are extremely hot Blue Stars. These on any sequence have the second shortest lifespans and may Explode in Hypernovae. Class B Class B Stars are hot Light Blue stars. Rigel is a prime example of a B Class Star. Class A Class A stars are hot blueish white stars much cooler than B or O class stars. Main sequence Type A stars may explode in supernovae when they die and often can support habitable planets despite it being uncommon. Class F Class F stars are warm white stars. F type stars are bright and can host earth like planets if on main sequence. Class G Class G stars are warm yellowish white stars. Often cooler than F type stars are much more stable than the cooler M and K Type Stars. These that are on main sequence will often harbor habitable planets. On the main sequence G stars last between 8 and 18 billion years Class K Class K stars are pale yellow orange low mass stars they are cooler than G stars and those on the main sequence live for tens of billions of years. Class M Class M stars are often seen as the coldest true stellar objects. On main sequence M class stars can live for trillions of years. However, they tend to be unstable and volatile making habitability difficult in most cases. They are light orange red in color. Class L Class L Brown Dwarfs are the brightest of the brown dwarfs often a scarlet color, habitable zones around these are very marginal. Class T Class T brown dwarfs are Magenta in color. Their emission peaks in the infrared. Methane is prominent in their spectra. Class Y Class Y brown dwarfs or Sub-Brown Dwarfs are warm yet really dark and almost black in appearance. They are below the 13 Jupiter mass limit for thermonuclear fusion of deuterium and lithium. They form like other stars via collapsing of a gas cloud. They are effectively just very large gas giants with some stellar properties. Luminosity Type Type 0 Hypergiant Stars. They can be on the P, O, B, A, F, G, K, and M spectral classes. Type Ia Bright Supergiant Stars. They can be on the O, B, A, F, G, K, and M spectral classes. Type Ib Dim Supergiant Stars. They can be on the O, B, A, F, G, K, and M spectral classes. Type II Bright Giant Stars. They can be on the O, B, A, F, G, K, and M spectral classes. Type III Giant Stars. They can be on the O, B, A, F, G, K, and M spectral classes. Type IV Subgiant Stars. They can be on the O, B, A, F, G, K, and M spectral classes. Type V Main Sequence Stars or Dwarf Stars. They can be on the P, O, B, A, F, G, K, and M spectral classes. Type VI Subdwarf Stars. They can be on the O, B, A, F, G, K, and M spectral classes. Type VII Substars aka Brown dwarfs. They can be on the M, L, T, and Y spectral classes. Dark Stars Dark Stars refers to a Group of Newtonian Objects that include Stellar Objects with Distinct Gravitational anomalies or with unique properties that sets them apart from other stars. Newton Star These are Dark Matter Stars. Powered by the fusion of dark matter, these stars are amongst some of the brightest stars in the universe. They are much larger and can live much longer than Main sequence stars. Unlike other stars they don't have a giant phase. When they reach the end of their lives they exploding shedding off their layers producing elements for Population III and Population II stars. The convectional dark energy within them and the constant fuel from dark matter fusion is what gives these stars their long lifespans. Dark Matter Stars have Solar Radii many times that of the Sun. Aracelis is a Class NTL Dark Star with a Solar Radii of 770 times that of the sun and is the only known Dark Star in the Local Galaxy Group. Their lifespans range from from a few million to a few billion years. Size varies depending on mass. Their brightness surpasses the largest masses of main sequence stars often being hundreds of thousands to millions of times brighter than the sun. Class NTE Class NTE Newton Stars are Early type hot Dark Stars. These generally have the shorter lifespans. They emit spectra in the white to violet range. Class NTL Class NTL Newton Stars are Late type hot Dark Stars. These generally have the loger lifespans. They emit spectra in the red to white range. Gravastar These are formed from the collapse of Early Type Dark Matter Stars at the end of their lives. Gravastars may act as portals to other universes. Quintessar These are formed from the collapse of Late Type Dark Matter Stars at the end of their lives. They are also called Dark Energy Stars. Singularities Black Holes Formed from the collapse of large mass main sequence stars at the end of their lifespans. Nothing, not even light can escape them. When a black hole's life ends it releases all of it's matter in a huge explosion of hawking radiation White Holes White holes are caused by extremely heavy concentrations of Dark Matter and Antimatter influenced by severe quantum gravitational anomalies. When this happens instead of becoming a Dark Star it undergoes a Hyper-collapse into a singularity due to Negative energy producing a Zero Point Energy Source. White holes do not seem to die. Quasi-Stars Large Primordial stars in the beginning stages of the universe. They had a singularity as a core and when they died they formed the building blocks needed for Supermassive Black Holes and Common Stars. Supermassive Black Holes Large Singularities located within the center of galaxies. They differ from stellar black holes in many ways in which one is that the more massive they get the less dense they become. Carbon Stars Class C Subclass CR Subclass CN Subclass CJ Subclass CH Subclass CHd Class S Class MS Class SC Wolf Rayet Stars Wolf-Rayet Stars Class WN Spectrum dominated by N III-V and He I-II lines. Subclass WNE (WN2 to WN5 with some WN6) – hotter or "early". Subclass WNL (WN7 to WN9 with some WN6) – cooler or "late". Type h h tag used (e.g. WN9h) for WR with hydrogen emission. Type ha ha tag used (e.g. WN6ha) for both hydrogen emission and absorption. Class WN/C WN stars plus strong C IV lines, intermediate between WN and WC stars. Class WC Spectrum with strong C II-IV lines. Subclass WCE (WC4 to WC6) – hotter or "early". Subclass WCL (WC7 to WC9) – cooler or "late". Class WO (WO1 to WO4) – strong O VI lines, extremely rare. Degenerate Stars Degenerate Stars or Compact Stars are massive tiny leftover remnants from a Star's death. White Dwarfs and Neutron Stars fall into this category. Class D: White Dwarfs Subclass DA A hydrogen-rich atmosphere or outer layer, indicated by strong Balmer hydrogen spectral lines. Subclass DB A helium-rich atmosphere, indicated by neutral helium, He I, spectral lines. Subclass DO A helium-rich atmosphere, indicated by ionized helium, He II, spectral lines. Subclass DQ A carbon-rich atmosphere, indicated by atomic or molecular carbon lines. Subclass DZ A metal-rich atmosphere, indicated by metal spectral lines (a merger of the obsolete white dwarf spectral types, DG, DK and DM). Subclass DC No strong spectral lines indicating one of the above categories. Subclass DX Spectral lines are insufficiently clear to classify into one of the above categories. Class E: Neutron Stars Subclass EN A typical neutron star from a supernova remnant. Subclass EP A massive neutron star with a pulsating electromagnetic field, a Pulsar. Subclass EM A massive hyperactive Pulsar that rotates much faster and gives off more radiation, a Magnetar. Class U: Exotic Stars Exotic Stars are stars made of exotic matter and are unique. They tend to fall under the VII category of degenerate stars. Subclass UG: Q Star Subclass UE: Electroweak Star Subclass UP: Preon Star Subclass UQ: Quark Star Subclass UB: Boson Star Subclass UK: Planck Star Trivia *© Shea C. Marks 2017 All rights Reserved **© --Dalek Emperor of the Sharingan (talk) 23:54, January 13, 2018 (UTC) Category:Of Suns and Moons Category:Copyright Held Content